Life After You
by chbsktball50
Summary: AH: Bella thought she was in love with Jacob. He broke her heart a year after being together. 3 weeks after he broke up with her, she found out she was having his kid. Bella, Alex  her son  and Alice  Bella's Best friend  move to DC.
1. Chapter 1

"MOMMMMMY!"

I heard my 5-year-old jump off his bed running down the hallway screaming my name. I groaned and rolled over to look at the clock.

"WAKE UP" Alex screamed as he jumped onto of me.

"It's 7 in the morning, on a Saturday morning no less " I told my son as he continued to jump on my bed.

"But it is hockey tonight" my son continued to scream while jumping up and down.

"I am going to kill your aunt Alice", I mumbled while rolling out of bed. There was no way I was going to get this kid to go back to sleep.

My lovely best friend bought tickets to see my son's favorite hockey team tonight. For some reason, Alex was in love with the Washington Capitals. There was a player on the team, Alex Ovechkin, he was from Russia and was suppose to be the best hockey player in the world.

Honestly, I know nothing about hockey but my son loves it. I have always been a fan of football but my son hated it. Last year, when flipping through the station, there was a Stanley Cup finals game on and my son screamed when I was about to change it. He sat in front of the TV and would not let me change it.

Since then, we have watched the Washington Capitals. Since we live in DC,that is the team we have to cheer for according to my son.

My best friend Alice, had be obsessed with the Capitals since she was a kid, so she was beyond ecstatic when she overheard Alex talking about the them. She had been trying to get me to go to a game since we both have moved up here 3 years ago but somehow I always talked my out of it.

I now have a feeling I will no longer be able to talk my out of going to hockey games.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Chapter one was really just a teaser and I just got this whole story plot line in my head, so sorry if the first two chapters are rough. I promise the writing will get better! I just could not wait to get it all down. This chapter has a lot of background info. So sorry if it is too boring. Oh and please review!

"Alex, why don't you go and get in the shower and get ready. I will go and make breakfast" I told my son.

"Okay mommy" Alex screamed with so much excitement in his voice.

I made my way to my kitchen. I love my apartment. It was not much. 2 bedrooms, one bath but I loved it. It was small but it was home. For the first time in my life, I felt at home. My mom died when I was young so my two brothers and I lived with my dad. We moved so many times before my mom passed away but after, it was crazy. When my senior year in high school came around, we moved in with my aunt and uncle.

It was in the small town of Chester that I met Jacob. He lived down the road from me. We became friends fast. He was perfect. Or so I thought. He was 6'2, crazy tan, dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. The only problem was he was my brothers' best friend. Good thing my brothers were both 4 years older than me. Jacob and I were able to use school as an excuse to hang out.

We even applied to all the same colleges. He wanted to be a police officer and I wanted to be a crime scene investigator so it made it easy. We both decided to live on campus our first year.

It was then I met my best friend Alice. She is amazing. She always wanted to go into police work.

The first year of college was amazing. Jacob, Alice and I became inseparable. Jacob and I returned home for the summer and Alice went back home. 

It was the summer after our freshman year of college that Jacob and I began dating.

With having a strong friendship for 2 years, I thought things were going to be great. And they were, for about 6 months.

We went back to school together, deciding to live on campus again. The first semester of our sophomore year together was amazing.

When Jacob and I returned home for Christmas, was when he started to pressure me into having sex with him. After a few weeks of saying no, I caved.

We went back to school for the spring semester and things got tough. We started fighting. He would get mad at the littlest things. We went back home for summer and lasted a few more days. He then broke up with me saying he didn't love me anymore and only used me for sex. I was heart broken. Alice came to visit me. My brothers were ready to kill Jacob. 3 weeks after he broke up with me, I found out I was pregnant. My brothers were really ready to kill him then. He had then disappeared from our city and I never heard from him again. I know he knows about his child, because his father lives down the street and has meet Alex. Who is a spitting image of Jacob.

My aunt, uncle, brothers and Alice got me through the pregnancy and the rest of college. 2 years after Alex was born, which was when Alice and I graduated from college we decided a fresh start was the best. With both being in police work, and loving the city, we chose Washington DC.

After 3 years of being here, I was even more in love with the city.

"MOOOOOM" I heard Alex yell as he ran into the kitchen.

"Son, please do not run in the house. You will trip and fall" I tried to scold him.

"Mommy, I don't trip easily. You do that" he responded with a huge smile, showing his dimples.

He knew he could get away with murder when he smiled like that. I loved his dimples.

"Oh hush," I told him as I placed his French toast on the table in front of him.

"Aunt Alice gives me real meat," Alex told me as he started to eat.

I had been a vegetarian for 6 years so all I got was the "veggie" meats that my son told me was not real.

"I am sure she does. But she is not here is she" I responded sitting beside him.

Just then I heard a key in the lock and groaned.

"ALLLEEX" I heard my best friend scream as she opened the door.

"In the kitchen Aunt Alice" Alex responded with a huge smile. He then looked over at me and said, "She is now".

Gosh that kid was going to be the death of me.

"Are you ready for the game tonight?" Alice asked Alex as she reached down and kissed his forehead.

"DUUUUH" he said with an obvious expression on his face. "It's the Capitals. Plus OVIE" he screamed while clapping his hands.

"I think that kid acts more like you than me" I told Alice as she sat down across from us.

"That is because I am cooler," Alice said laughing.

"DUUHH.' Alex stated.

"Hey now. Last time I checked you were my kid," I told him with a fake hurt expression on my face.

"All you do is work and read. You do not even like hockey" Alex told me.

"Yeah Bella, all you do is work and read. Plus you would pick football over hockey. What person does that?" Alice stated.

"Oh guys, give it a rest will you" I said while finishing up my French toast.

They were never going to let me live that down. I never knew anything about hockey. My family hated it. It was not until I met Alice that I even watched it. Since then I can honestly say that I have been interested.

"I have a surprise for you Alex" Alice said while she helped me clean the dishes.

"I love your surprises" he responded jumping out of his chair to run over to her.

Alice picked him up and then told him what his surprise was.

We were going to Kettler to watch the morning skate. It was not a mandatory practice for the guys but most would show up and skate around for a bit before heading back home to rest before the game.

I never heard my son scream so loud.

"Mommy. Did you hear that? We get to watch practice," Alex screamed while hugging Alice.

"I did buddy. Go get your shoes on and we can head over there." I told him.

He already had his Ovie jersey on for the game.

"You spoil that kid rotten" I told her.

"Of course. What else are aunts for" she told me.

"Thank you Alice. For everything" I told her.

"How many times to I have to tell you. You do not have to thank me. But you are welcome" Alice told me while fixing us both to go cups of coffee.

"Are you sure it is okay to go to the hockey practice this morning?" I asked her. I was not sure how this worked.

"Of course. It is always open to the public. We just have to get there super early so we can have a good seat" she told me.

"Okay. Not a problem. I am ready" I told her.

"No you are not girl. Have you looked at yourself. It looks like you threw your hair on top of your head" she told me while shaking her head and dragging me to my room. "Plus, you have to wear a Capitals shirt" she added.

"And no fussing, I bought you one" she said while handing me a bag that I did not even see when she came in.

I groaned but thanked her anyway. I pulled it out of the bag and saw that it just had the Capitals logo on the front and Ovechkin's name and number on the back.

After Alice insisted that I straighten my hair and put some makeup on, we left.

"Aunt Alice?" Alex asked while we were driving down the road.

"Yes sweetie?" she responded.

"Will we get to meet some of the players today?" he asked her.

"I am not sure buddy. But if there is a way or a chance, you know I will get us in" she said with a look in her eyes that I knew all too well. I groaned out loud just as she cut her eyes at me.

"None of that today Bella" she started to say to me. "Smile, be happy. You get to watch a lot of hot men play hockey."

"Alice…" I started to say.

"No Bella, it has been 5 years since you even thought of dating someone. I am not saying you have to but just be open to the possibility of dating again. Plus just enjoy the view today" Alice said with humor in her voice.

"Whatever' I responded.

I have learned to never go against her. She was always too strong willed and determined. All I knew was this was going to be a long day.


End file.
